


Nada

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que Brooke estava pensando após perder a virgindade com Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada

Deitada ali naquela cama ao lado de Josh, Brooke pensou que talvez fosse assim para todos ,primeiras vezes são muito superestimadas ,e havia muita pressão neles, a cheerleader e o quarterback ,o rei e a rainha do baile, o casal perfeito. Nada de fogos de artifícios ou música romântica tocando no fundo ,isso não a incomodava muito, mas não sentir nada em geral a incomodava. O sexo até que tinha sido bom, a parte física pelo menos ,mas ainda não havia nenhuma emoção, nenhuma conexão, ele era um bom rapaz, um ótimo na verdade, bonito, gentil e realmente a amava ,e mesmo assim nada. Aí ela pensou em Sam, isso não a surpreendeu nem um pouco ,nos últimos tempos a qualquer brecha que havia a vozinha julgadora de Sam McPherson entrava na sua mente, até mesmo quando não havia brechas, refeições ,indo para a escola, beijando Josh, até mesmo em seus sonhos a imagem da sua irritante expressão de superioridade constantemente estampada em seu rosto, e seus lábios ,apesar de constantemente deles virem palavras que a irritavam Brooke não conseguia negar, pelo menos não para si mesma que os lábios dela eram maravilhosos ,ela mal podia parar de encará-los toda vez que conversavam ou brigavam, o último sendo bem mais freqüente , e também mal conseguia parar de pensar neles e na garota a quem pertenciam, principalmente ali, em como as coisas com ela poderiam ser irritantes, loucas,horríveis e as vezes surpreendentemente fantásticas ,não era sempre bom, mas era sempre algo, Sam mexia com ela ,perto de Sam havia sempre alguma emoção forte ,alguma conexão, um estranho entendimento mutuo no final do dia ,ela podia sentir tudo por Sam, menos nada.

Ela não chorou,ao contrario de como ela achou que seria quando chegasse a aquela conclusão ,ela apenas se virou e adormeceu sentindo a melancolia infestar o quarto, ela sabia que pela manhã ela terminaria com Josh, ao dormir ela novamente sonhou com os lábios de Sam McPherson.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
